


Leaving no Stone Unturned

by TheSheWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Negan is dead okay, Takes place after All Out War, and after that they live happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheWolf/pseuds/TheSheWolf
Summary: Since the Jasper stone, Daryl had begun to collect them. Everywhere he went, he would pick up rocks that he liked.Jesus had noticed and for some reason he felt like he had to help. But like everything the scout did, it made Daryl crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first fic ever and English is not my first language so I apologize if it's bad.  
> Tell me if it's okay :)

Daryl didn't really know when Jesus had started to notice he was collecting stones but now that he knew, it turned out that he had started to look for them too. At first, it was just when they were together on runs or hunting. Jesus would just point at some stones and say something like :

“Daryl, what do you think of that one?” or “Look!! That one is so pretty!” or even “Aaaw, that one looks like a heart.” 

Daryl would just grunt and assess whatever stone Jesus was pointing at and pick up the ones he liked. He did not picked the heart-shaped one up okay! First of all he's not twelve, plus it was most likely Jesus just teasing him than anything else. 

However, the situation rapidly evolved and got out of hands. Now, everytime Jesus visited Alexandria he would come to Daryl and give him rocks he found on runs or at Hilltop or wherever the hell he was. And he would do it even when there's people around, like it's no big deal. But it was a big deal for Daryl. He didn't know what those stones meant. He didn't know if Jesus was using them for Daryl to be more friendly with him. Or if he had to give Jesus something back. Or if it was just another way for him to tease Daryl. Mock him for his weird attachment for lifeless bits of rock. 

That's why Daryl finally told Jesus to stop doing it. It was early in the morning and Jesus had just arrived from Hilltop to go right back on a run with Rick, Aaron and Daryl. But before they all got on the car, Jesus called his name and threw something at him. Daryl caught it against his chest and looked down. It was a light grey stone with rough edges and seashell prints on it. Daryl looked back up at Jesus, still not knowing how to react. 

“Found it when I was visiting Oceanside” Jesus told him. “Thought you might like it” he said flippantly.

Daryl looked around and noticed the knowing smile on Aaron's face and the confused look on Rick's. And he was totally with Rick on this one, he didn't know what Aaron was smiling at. He didn't know why Jesus was looking at him like he awaited some kind of response. What was there to say? 

He looked around again and it seems like Rick had an epiphany and was finally understanding what was going on, he had dropped his head and the same knowing smile appeared on his face. And that's what made Daryl snapped. People were understanding this, were seing something in this and he couldn't. And it needed to end. If Daryl couldn't figure that shit out, it just needed to end. So he walked towards Jesus and said: 

“Man, can you cut that shit out?”

Jesus eyebrows shot up and it was now Jesus turn to look confused. Nice.

“What shit?” he asked.

“This!” Daryl yelled, bringing the stone to Jesus face. 

“You don't like the stone?” Jesus genuinely asked, raising one hand to take it back.

“It's not that!” Daryl answered, quickly pulling his arm back. He was gonna keep the stone, okay. The stone was not the problem. Jesus was. Daryl just couldn't seem to figure him out, or what he was doing. He like the guy, his previous animosity had died down quickly after he helped them so much with Negan and the war. And now that things were more settled, he found out that he actually enjoyed the guy's company. But he still couldn't figure him out, or what he wanted, or why he did the things he did. And Daryl had found it all kind of frustrating. The stone was just the final strow. 

“I can find 'em myself okay? Ya don' hafta bring 'em to me. Ya don' hafta look for 'em. Just... I can do it myself.” 

Jesus just stand there looking at him, clearly searching something on his face then he exhaled sofly, shoulders dropping slightly and nodded.

“Okay. I won't do it anymore” then he gave him a tiny smile and got into the car. Turning around he caught both Rick and Aaron's expression while they got in the car as well. Yep, this was gonna be a long run. 

***

The run turned out to go rather smoothly. The trip to the town they decided to loot was a little tense, nobody really saying anything. Aaron kept glancing behind him checking Daryl and Jesus out in the backseat. Rick doing the same in the rearview mirror. It seemed like Jesus had chosen to ignore them, just like Daryl, but the older man couldn't stop himself from glancing at the scout too. 

Jesus didn't look angry or sad. He didn't look like he was sulking. He was just quiet. And Daryl couldn't believe it but it actually made him uneasy, Jesus being that quiet. Usually, he would be the one to instigate a conversation on whatever topic he felt like talking about. But now he was only anwsering when spoken to and kept himself busy with the map. And instead of sitting in the middle of the back seat so he could speak with the people on the front seat, like he'd normally do, he was as far from Daryl as the seat allowed.

Once arrived, they had split up. Aaron going with Rick and Jesus with Daryl. That's how they usually split up when the four of them go on runs, but today, when Rick had suggested they slipt up, three pair of eyes looked directly at Daryl in an akward floating moment. They were propably gauging if Daryl was still okay with his assigned partner and as much of a considerate gesture as it was it made Daryl feel like the biggest asshole.

So he just decided to ignore the silent question. “So how d'we do this? We loot the shops, ya loot the houses?” Making it clear by gesturing that “we” was him and Jesus and “you” was Aaron and Rick. Rick agreed and Aaron smiled, then the group finally split up agreeing to meet at the car in a couple hours. 

Jesus just quietly followed Daryl and all this silence was seriously getting on Daryl's nerves. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit his thumb. 

“Where d'you wanna start? He asks, thumb still in his mouth. 

Jesus turned towards him and his eyes fell to the hand in his mouth but said nothing about it. 

“I think the shops on the main street must have already been looted but maybe we'll be more lucky with the ones on the smaller streets.” Jesus said with a smile. Now that they were out of the car, the tension had diffused and Jesus seemed like his old self again. Maybe he didn't mind that much about Daryl and his stones after all. Daryl didn't know how to feel about that either, it was unsettling.

“Okay” he anwsered.

After a couple hours, they had looted all the shops they wanted and they had even found some medical supplies in a doctor's office. Jesus hadn't point at any stones for Daryl to pick up, his eyes hadn't been scanning the ground like they used to when they were on a run together. And Daryl was actually pissed at himself for being upset by this, for even noticing it. So he kept quiet, answering Jesus rare questions with grunts.

When they went back to the car the tension was back. Daryl knew it was entirely his fault. Jesus had just done what he was asked but Daryl was actually upset about it. So he was sulking even more. Idiot. The tension between them must have been palpable because the first thing Rick asked when they had reached the car was :

“Everything's alright” 

Jesus, bless him, choose to ignore the real purpose of the question and answered:

“Yeah. We got pretty lucky, we found canned food, seeds for the crops and even medical supplies! How about you guys?”

Rick took a moment to look between Daryl and Jesus and when he understood that Daryl was not going give him an answer, he turned back towards Jesus and said :

“There where not much edible food left in the houses but we found clothes, tools, sheets...” He looked at Daryl again but Daryl averted his eyes. 

“Let's get going then” Jesus said with a big smile that was a little too forced for Daryl not to notice. Then he took his place in the backseat and the three other men followed him. Daryl also noticed that Jesus was again sitting as far from him as possible. Rick started the car after a last look at Daryl in the rearview mirror and they departed for Alexandria. 

After almost half an hour of quiet trip, Daryl was jittery, his right leg kept bouncing and he had bit on his thumb so much he drew blood. He wanted to apologize to Jesus. He kept replaying today in his mind and each time he hated himself more for being such an asshole to the guy. The guy was probably just trying to fit in. Daryl knew it wasn't a easy task.

But Rick and Aaron were there and apologizing in front of them would be so embarrassing Daryl couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. After an other good twenty minutes of internal struggle he finally decided to apologize anyway. He had been an asshole and a little embarrassment was all he deserved. However, when he turned towards Jesus to say sorry, the scout was pretending to be asleep, head rested against the window, wool hat over his eyes. Fuck.

When they finally got to Alexandria the sun was sowly setting behind the trees. Jesus “woke up” from his nap when the gate was being pulled open. Rick drove to the pantry and the four men began to unload the car in the most deafening silence. Once it was done Rick brought the car back to the gate, Aaron stayed with Eric who was starting to list what they had found and Jesus simply disappeared. 

It took Daryl a few seconds to process the fact that he was in fact looking for Jesus. They had actually gotten pretty close since the war was over. And usually, after a run like this, Jesus would follow Daryl everywhere. Sitting down with him on his porch while he smoked or they would be drinking a bottle of alcohol Jesus would have sneak from the loot. Daryl kept telling him he was annoying, following him like his shadow but Jesus would always laugh and stay. And now that he was nowhere to be found, Daryl found himself wondering what to do. Which was dumb as fuck! He could still have a smoke, he could still drink booze, it didn't matter if he did it with or without that annoying prick. But he just didn't feel like it and it pissed him off that he didn't feel like it because Jesus wouldn't be there. 

Daryl really didn't understand his feelings right now because the prick did annoy the shit out of him and he did wish Jesus would cut him some slack and leave him alone. And for whatever reason, he really did want Jesus to stop being so involved in his stone collection. But now that he had all that, now that he just got back from a quiet run and that his evening will be Jesus-free, he found himself just wanting to go to bed and be done with the day. And he didn't understand a thing. Was it guilt? It definitely wasn't. Daryl Dixon knew guilt, he was a fucking guilt expert and what he was feeling now was different. 

He started to walk towards his house. He just needed to stop thinking about Jesus for a bit. Of course, the grey stone burning a hole in his jeans pocket didn't help at all.

***

When Daryl woke the next day he felt like shit. But well, that wasn't particularly Jesus related. He had a bad night. The nightmares wouldn't let him rest but he had been so exhausted after yesterday that when he'd normally get up and try to get them out of his mind he had stay in bed until restless piece of sleep had come and claim him. 

No need to say he was not in a social mood today. He washed and dressed quickly, drank some washed-out coffee because coffee was running out, and left his house. He decided he would go check his traps and then hunt, it'd give him a whole day out of Alexandria. No Jesus, no Rick, no Aaron, no funny looks, no heartfelt talks. Just him and silence. 

He stopped at the pantry to pick a bottle of water and some snacks before he headed to the gates. When he got there Sasha and Eugene waved at him and asked him when they should expect him back. 

“It's the last day that prick is here. People at the Hilltop, they have cattle but they dont use it for the meat. Since he takes a part of our meat everytime, 'm gonna check my traps and hunt for a while.”

He immediately dropped his eyes to the floor, persuaded Sasha had picked up on his bullshit. But what Eugene said after made him snap his head back.

“If you're talking about Jesus, I have to inform you that he already left Alexandria. He left at dawn with his share of supplies for Hilltop, and he will not be expected before a week.” 

Daryl lookep up at Sasha, waiting for a confirmation. It was a bad idea, She stared at him kowingly and smirked. 

“He didn't take any meat” she said, raising one knowing eyebrow. 

Daryl was officially done with this conversation, he got to the gate and opened it himself. 

“People here still need meat. Not my problem that prick decided to leave early” 

Then he took off without looking back.  
When Daryl arrived to his first trap he knew that some animal had been here, the leaves on the ground were ruffled, his trap had been set off, but there were nothing in it when he checked. He was setting the trap in again when something caught his eye. On the floor, among the ruffled leaves was a little shiny stone that look like those cristals hippie stores used to sell. 

Daryl huffed, here went his “no thinking about Jesus” day, why was fate such a bitch? All he wanted to do today was hunt and clear his mind but no, the universe had to fucking guilt-trip him into thinking about that fucking hippie ninja. Okay, he admitted that he should have handle things differently, maybe use his words a little and do it when it was just the two of them. But it was no use to cry over spilled milk and it's not like Jesus was there for Daryl to apologize so the universe could shut the fuck up. 

Two hours later, when he'd finished checking all his traps and found two more stones to add to his collection he decided that he'll apologize to Jesus the next time he'll visit Alexandria. His life was shitty enough, he didn't need to feel like shit everytime he saw a fucking rock. 

***

Turned out, it took Daryl more time and courage that he'd imagine to go and apologize to Jesus. First because when Jesus visited Alexandria the following week, he didn't see much of him, he had arrived when Daryl was hunting and left on a run with Tara right after. When they got back from the run, there were too many people unloading the car with them for Daryl to say anything. After that, Jesus disappeared again and the day after he was gone. 

The week after after, Daryl found more stones, some near his trap again, some in front of Alexandria's gate and one in his fucking backyard. Each time he would ask himself if Jesus would have pointed it to him, each time he would wondered what Jesus would think about it. This all situation was fucking with his mind and he couldn't wait to see Jesus again and apologize. He couldn't wait for things to be back to normal between them so he could stop thinking about that prick 24/7.

The day Jesus was to return to Alexandria, Daryl was restless. He'd sorted everything out with Rick beforehand, he asked to be the one to go on a run with Jesus and for an early morning shift so he could be the one at the gate when Jesus shows up. It hadn't been easy for Daryl to just go and ask but Alexandria's leader kept his questions for himself even though it was obvious he was dying to know.

When Jesus finally arrived, Father Gabriel opened the gate for him and Daryl climbed down the guarding post and walked to Jesus' car. 

“Hi, Daryl!” Jesus waved at him with a huge grin.“Shift's over?” He asked.

He was still smiling at him and maybe it was because he hadn't seen a lot of Jesus recently but Daryl couldn't help but think the guy was really attractive. Not just in the “esthetically pleasing” sense of the word. His eyes and smile were always so kind and warm that it literally made people want to be near to him. Well, Daryl at least. 

He realised he should have been silent for too long because now Jesus was watching him with curious eyes, raised eyebrows and a little smile. Daryl cleared his throat. 

“Hmm, m'gonna grab some snacks and water and we're good to go.” 

Jesus eyebrows just went higher. 

“You're going on a run after your shift?”

Daryl just shrugged. 

“Go n' check with Rick where we have to go then meet me here.” 

Jesus didn't ask anymore questions but his eyebrows were still raised while he drived towards Rick's house. 

Half an hour later they were leaving Alexandria and heading North to loot a sports shop hoping to find bows and arrows, fishing supplies or even bicycles. The trip was quiet and Daryl knew it was his chance to apologize to Jesus, still he couldn't find it in him to just brought up the issue, so he just sat, and squirmed. Jesus had obviously noticed because he kept glancing at him while he drived. 

“Wow! Daryl stop being such a chatterbox!” Jesus finally said. His joke fell flat because Daryl just glared at him but it had the merit to ask for a reply from Daryl and that was all he needed. He thought maybe Jesus did it on purpose. 

“Shuddup”... Okay, not the best way to start apologizing.

“Honestly what is it? I feel like there is something you wanna tell me. Did I do something wrong again.” 

No. You never did something wrong to begin with. 

“Is just... M'sorry.”

Jesus frowned at him and quirked his head. He looked like he was wondering if Daryl was crazy. 

“For what?” he asked dumfounded.

But it was embarassing for Daryl to actually say what he was sorry for. 

“Ya know... the stones.” 

Jesus seemed to have understand that the conversation made Daryl uncomfortable so he stayed focus on the road. 

“It's totally okay, man. I was the one who crossed the line. I totally understand, there's no need to apologize.”

He seemed sincere. He probably was. 

“It just... seemed like... you're avoiding me.” Okay, Daryl didn't even know he felt that way before the words went past his lips but it was the truth.

“What?! No!” Jesus denied. 

Apparently Daryl was that much of a drama queen. He felt the need to bit on his thumb rise again and he did just that. The movement caught Jesus attention, his eyes finding Daryl's. 

“Fuck” he whispered, then he pulled over and faced Daryl. 

“Hey” he said softly, his eyes searching Daryl's. “Listen, I wasn't avoiding you. I'm sorry you felt that way. I was just... giving you some space. It was kind of obvious I was being intrusive and you wanted a break. I actually consider you as a friend and I cherish our friendship. Believe me, I really wasn't avoiding you.” 

Daryl took a few moments to process all the things Jesus said. Wasn't avoiding him. Check. Considered them friends. Check. Cherished their friendship. Check. But Daryl still felt the need to apologize. 

“Still” he mumbled. “Shouldn't have snapped at you like that. And not in front of the others.”

Jesus gave Daryl a warm, fond smile that made his insides turn. Then proceeded to pick a thread from his cargo pants. 

“It's okay really. I'm sorry I reacted like that. I was afraid I'd screwed up. Like I said I really cherish our friendship.” 

He said all this while playing with the thread from his pants and not lookig at Daryl and Daryl understood that this conversation was not easy for Jesus either. 

“Okay.” Daryl said. “We're going or what?” he added but it was playful. 

Jesus looked at him through his eyelashes, his long soft looking hair framing his face and Daryl insides turned again. Jesus huffed, turned towards the wheel and turned on the ignition. 

“Can't make the deads wait now, can we?” he said as the truck departed again.

“Shuddup.” Daryl repeated. 

Jesus snorted, obviously satisfied with himself. 

“For the record,” Daryl said, watching the landscape pass through the window, “I've a lot of stones now and I dont know where to put them.” He glanced at Jesus who had a little smile on his face. 

“So if someday on a run.... you find... something cool where I can put them...” God, why was this so embarassing. “Tell me” he finished, he could feel the blush rising on his cheeks and turned towards the windows. He turned back when he heard Jesus huffed. 

His had dropped his head quickly and was now grinning like a mad man. 

“What?!” Daryl asked

“Nothing. I'll tell you if I find anything.” Jesus replied with that big ass grinned that wasn't leaving his fucking face. Well, it's not like Daryl minded that much.

***

After their embarassing heartfelt moment life pretty much went back to normal. Jesus went back to being a smug prick that Daryl wanted to punch in the face more often than not even if now his smug face and big grin caused Daryl's heartrate to accelarate and his stomach to flip. 

Daryl still found a lot of stones everywhere he went but now that things were clear with Jesus it felt good finding them. It felt even better putting them in the big glass skull vase Jesus found him. That asshole had been so fucking pleased with himself when he had given it to Daryl and Daryl had to admit that he felt warm every time he looked at the vase. Or everytime other people were looking at it. He had place it in his living room, on the little pedestal table next to one of the big armchair. It was kind of out of place there, in a living room full of crochet-work and floral patterns, but Daryl liked it. He was out of place too after all. 

He was returning from a hunt with Jesus right now, Tara was tagging along because he had promised her a rabbit. She was inspecting the stones in the skull vase while he was skinning the rabbit in the kitchen and Jesus was making himself at home in the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. Prick.

“Dude! You have so many of them now! I remember when you just had an handful in your pocket!” Tara said. 

“It's faster to collect when some hippie ninja helps you.” Daryl said without really thinking about it. 

Jesus turned towards him, visibly surprised. 

“Come on, I maybe found three, five top for you before you told me to stop” he said. But he was clearly uncomfortable, eyes leaving Daryl's. 

“You sure about that?” Daryl asked. It was time to put an to the masquerade. Daryl had guessed Jesus still picked up stones for him and let them where he was sure Daryl would find them. 

“What?” Jesus asked, faking puzzlement. Tara was now looking between them, a smirk was appearing on a her lips. Apparently Daryl wasn't the only one who appreciated a cornered Jesus. 

“You heard me. I'd say you found 80% of the stones in that vase.” Daryl said calmy, pointing at the glass vase with his bloody knife. He gave Jesus a smile though, showing him he was not mad at him. 

“How did you know? When did you know?” Jesus asked getting up from the couch. 

“That's my cue to leave” Tara said, bolting towards the door. “Daryl, I'll stop by in the evening for the rabbit, okay.” she went on, not stopping to look at him or waiting for his reply before she shut the door behind herself. Jesus and Daryl stayed quiet for awhile, staring at the door, then at eachother. 

“How did you know?” Jesus asked again. 

“I can only find so many stones before I put two and two together.” Daryl said. “I'm not that stupid.”

Jesus dropped his head and let out a sigh. 

“I don't think you're stupid.” he said. “I'm sorry.” 

Jesus did look like a kicked puppy. It was like he was waiting for Daryl to kick him out and tell him to leave him the fuck alone. Which... was justified, if this had happened a couple months ago maybe Daryl would have react just like that. 

Daryl washed his hand and faced Jesus, leaning against the kitchen island. 

“It's okay.” Daryl said. “Why'd you do it?” he asked then. He wasn't mad but he needed to know. 

“What was I suppose to do? You didn't want me to give them to you.” 

“Yeah, so why didn't you just stop looking for them? Why did you keep picking them up and hiding them for me to find?” Daryl's heartrate was picking up and he didn't really know why. Jesus and him hadn't broken eye contact since Tara left.

“Because I wanted you to have them” Jesus replied.

“Why?” Daryl asked again quickly. He wasn't being a jerk, he just needed to understand.

“Because you like them. You kept the ones I gave you and you picked up the ones I left for you. You put them in a glass vase and you smile everytime someone tells you they're nice. Don't tell me you don't like them.” Jesus said in one breath.

“I ain't say that” Daryl answered. 

They were still staring at eachother. Daryl was processing everything Jesus had just told him. It was getting akward. Daryl still didn't understand why, but he was reluctant to ask again. Still, Jesus seemed to understand what was going on in Daryl's head. He took a step towards him and continued:

“Listen, it's how gifts work. I really like you and when you like someone you want to make them happy. Give them something that'll make them smile, just because. That's why I did it.”

If anything, what Jesus had just said brought even more questions to Daryl's head. He was starting to feel uneasy. He wanted to bit on his thumb but Jesus had guessed what Daryl biting on his thumb meant and he didn't want Jesus to know how he felt.

Still, Daryl didn't how, but Jesus seemed to understand what was going through Daryl's head right now. He brought his hand on his hips and dropped his head, breaking eye contact for the first time. He sighed again, then looked at Daryl through his eyelashes. Defeat obvious on his face. 

“Fuck it” Jesus said. Then he straightened and with an air of defiance added. “And by “I like you” I meant as more than friends. If you needed things to be cristal clear” 

Jesus was now looking at Daryl like he was daring him to laugh or to get mad but he was still blushing a bit. Jesus was always like that when he was with Daryl. Half challenge, half shyness. And Daryl found it so goddamn captivating. Again, Daryl took to long time to process what he just heard so he was caught off-guard when Jesus said “I should go” and hurried to the door. 

“I found something for you too” Daryl mumbled. 

It had the merit of stopping Jesus from leaving. He turned slowly towards Daryl. Just as slowly Daryl took out the item that had been burning a hole in his pocket for days now. It was the necklace he made for Jesus. 

While he was on a run with Tara a couple weeks ago he had found a shiny blue-green stone and Tara had told Daryl he had to show it to Jesus because it was the same colour as his eyes. It was true, that's what had caught Daryl's eyes at first. 

Daryl had wanted to give it to Jesus, but since the scout didn't collect stones like him, he decided to make him a necklace instead. Which was just as dumb than giving him the stone, but Daryl was dumb anyway. He used copper wire to create the pendant around the stone and attached the pendant to a leather cord. He had asked Tara for the leather cord and she had questioned him continuously until told her why he needed it. After that, he promised her a rabbit if she shut up about it. 

Daryl was now standing with his arm outstreched and the necklace dangling between his fingers. Jesus was watching him with his mouth open, clearly taken aback.

“You've find me a present?” he asked, still unable to believe it. 

“I found the rock. And I wanted to give it to you.” Daryl explain. “You are always the one who brought me shit.” 

“I don't need a payba-” Jesus started.

“I know.” Daryl cut him. He let silence strech for a few seconds then found Jesus eyes and said “But when you really like someone you want to make them happy. Give them something to make them smile, huh?” 

Jesus lips parted with surprise again. In other circumstances it would have been funny, how many times Daryl had surprised Jesus in the last hour. Jesus shut his mouth and pressed his lips together then said:

“And by “like” you mean...”

“More than friends, yeah.” Daryl answered, he was still staring right in Jesus eyes. And while it was embarassing to say it out loud, it was freeing too. And it felt good. 

Jesus smiled that big grin of his. The one that made his eyes shine and crinkle. Then he took the three big steps that separated them. He was still grinning when he planted himself right in front of Daryl and the pure joy on his face made Daryl drop his head in shyness. 

Jesus dipped his head a little so that he could catch Daryl eyes again. 

“Hey, can I have my present? I really like it, it makes me very happy” he said, still grinning. 

Daryl raised his arm again and opened his hand for Jesus to take the necklace. 

“Oh no no no!” Jesus said shaking his head, a mischevious glint in his eyes. “That's not how you offer a necklace.” he added, then he turned around and showed his back to Daryl. 

When Daryl caught up and understood that Jesus wanted him to put the necklace on himself, he huffed. 

“You're already making me regret this” he said, but he still passed the leather cord over Jesus' head and tied it for him.

Jesus laughed and turned back around, then he took the pendant in his hand, turning it around and inspecting it. 

“Thank you” he said. “I love it, really” he looked back at Daryl, his smile never leaving his face, his hand never letting go of the pendant. Then he inspected the necklace some more. Suddenly his head snapped back. 

“You said you found the rock.” Jesus said. 

“Yeah, on a run with Tara.” Daryl answered, not understanding what the matter was. 

“You didn't find the necklace. You found the rock!” Jesus was getting excited now that he had realised that the necklace was Daryl's making. “Did you make me that necklace?” he asked. 

Okay, that was embarassing and Daryl couldn't say it out loud. He averted Jesus eager eyes, looking at his feet and concentrated on not blushing. He failed, of course. 

“You did!” Jesus practically squealed. He was smiling so much Daryl was afraid his face would tear. 

“Shuddup” was all Daryl could reply. He was still looking at his feet.

“Daryl Dixon, I could kiss you right now!” Jesus said and that made Daryl's head snap back. 

Their eyes met again and the light, playful atmosphere between them vanished, replaced by a more tense mood. Jesus satisfied, cocky smile faded into a fond and serious one just before he leaned up and placed his lips on Daryl's. And it was barely there, but Daryl pressed back. Jesus lifted the hand that wasn't holding the necklace and cupped Daryl's face then he pulled back and inspected Daryl's face with as much care as he had inspected the pendant Daryl made him. 

Daryl wasn't totally sure what he was doing but he needed Jesus to know he was okay and that he was enjoying the moment too, so he nodded his head and gave Jesus a little smile. It seemed like it was the encouragement Jesus needed since the scout was kissing him again. Daryl was doing his best to respond but he was so overwhelmed by Jesus, the softness of his lips, the warmth of his body. Daryl hold him even closer and Jesus hold tightened in response. 

After several minutes of kissing and squeezing eachother they finally separated, barely an inch but still. Daryl was having trouble understanding that brand new need of having Jesus close. It was so unsettling but also so satisfying he didn't really know where to stand. Never had he ever thought he would enjoy being that close to another person but it was already well known that Jesus was full of surprises. 

Now that the kissing had stop the staring was back and Daryl found himself completely entranced by the new sight that Jesus was. Mouth red and puffy, eyes even bigger if it was possible, happiness and fondness all over his features. He was so beautiful, Daryl never had something that beautiful in his life, ever. That feeling was scaring him and he wanted to close that inch gap between them again. But it also made him so happy that he was finally allowing himself to feel that for someone.

The staring was continuing but it didn't get awkward anymore. They were just happy staring at eachother, saying nothing. Jesus was smiling at him, but not that big grin of his, a new, more private more intimate smile that Daryl had the feeling was just for him. After a moment Daryl remembered there was something he had forgotten to say. 

“Paul” he started.

“Hmm” Jesus answered casually but his hands tightened at Daryl side. Clearly showing he had noticed the change of epithet.

Daryl glanced at the skull vase full of stones then back at Jesus' eyes. 

“Thank you for the stones” he said. “I really like them.”

And just like that Jesus big grin and cocky expression were back. So did Daryl's embarrassment. He dropped his head on Jesus shoulder as he huffed and buried his face in the younger man's neck. Jesus lifted his hands to Daryl's head and gently stroked his hair as he said:

“You're very welcome, Daryl Dixon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Desus on tumblr:  
> casitstoobig.tumblr.com/  
> or on twitter  
> @casitstoobig  
> :)


End file.
